Unknown
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: Kathrine is wounded, after waking up from sleeping for three days, she gets one of the biggests shocks she could imagine. LadyHawkeXFenris
1. Chapter 1

The fire burned and flickered, the sound of crackling flames filled the air. Kathrine blinked and starred into the embers.

"I'm sorry," she said aloud, to nobody in particular. "I'm sorry for dragging you guys out here."

"Kat, we're fine," Fenris told her. They had ended up setting up camp on the Wounded Coast, along with Isabela and Merrill.

"No, I drag you all out here to investigate slavers, and we end up like this late at night. I...I shouldn't have. We should all be in Kirkwall."

"Don't blame yourself, the others wouldn't want you to either." he said.

"Maybe, but we should be in my estate, the others where ever they need. Not stuck here on the Wounded Coast." she sighed, letting her head fall into her hands.

"Kathrine, I don't care where I am, just as long as your there. It doesn't matter."

"Fenris, I..." the rogue trailed off and lifted her head, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you, that makes me feel better." she managed, feeling him put one of his hands under her chin to lift her face. She blinked as he used the other hand to wipe the tears off her face.

Kathrine felt his lips on hers and she relaxed instantly.

"Come on Kitten, bring the wood. We'll need...need...okay, Kitten, let's go find some more." Isabela's voice rang out. Merrill stumbled forward and dropped the wood she was carrying.

"Why?" the Dalish elf asked. "My arms hurt!" Isabela tilted her head to indicate the couple near the fire.

"Oh...oh!" Merrill squeaked.

"Let's go, Kitten, and leave the happy couple alone." Isabela whispered and walked off, Merrill trailing after her.

Kathrine leaned her face away and looked at him, swimming in the depths of his moss-green eyes.

She managed to get to her feet, smiling at him. A smile of warmth and passion. Her eyes glinted with emotion in the fire light.

"Let's not scare Merrill, how about my tent for tonight?" she suggested, voice only a whisper. Fenris stood after a moment.

"Yes," he agreed and they made their way in the direction of her tent.

-x-x-x-

Kathrine rolled over and moaned. She felt a body pressed close to her own and opened her eyes. The twisted lyrium markings across the elf's chest made her smile.

"Morning, Kat." his voice rang. Kathrine nearly jumped.

"Don't scare me like that!" she gasped. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"Your very beautiful when you sleeping," he explained.

"I see that you've been practicing your flattery." she teased him, moving to kiss his lips. "Your getting better."

"Hawke, you and that broody elf of yours better get your asses out here!" Isabela's shouted from outside. Kathrine fumbled to sit up and held an arm over her breasts as she tried to gather her things.

"Maker," she muttered, beginning to get dress in the small space, with Fenris trying to as well.

By the time they stumbled out, the two noticed they were surrounded by slavers.

"Maker's breath, you two had a fun night, hm?" Isabela arched a brow and clutched her daggers. "I don't care how tired you are, we don't have the time!"

Kathrine glared at the surrounding slavers and somersaulted to grab her daggers and toss Fenris his broadsword.

"Alright then, time to kill these bastards." she hissed and the fight began.

Blood flew through the air and there were screams. Hawke swung her daggers and cut of the slavers' limbs. Merrill's body had magic swirling around it and the blood mixed with her spells, while Isabela was flipping and kicking and stabbing the slavers. Fenris easily cut through rows of slavers with the sword.

Kathrine felt something hit her in between the shoulder blades and she coughed, blood coming from her mouth. The daggers fell from her hands and she was on her knees, trying to keep herself up.

"F...Fenris..." she coughed. The elf turned, hearing his name.

"No!" he growled. "I won't allow it!" Kathrine tried to stay on her hands and knees but fell face first into the dirt and her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet in the library, eerily so.

The mage had said she'd be fine, but there was more shocking news then that...

"So, you going to tell her when she wakes up, Fen?" Isabela called, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed over her breasts.

"Go away," he hissed.

"Just answer me. It'll be better coming from you then anybody else!" the pirate paused. "Are you?"

"Yes, I see no other options." the elf sighed.

"Your impossible. Katie will be shocked, and your the only one she can turn to. Bethany has magic, so they aren't similar, no matter how close they seem." Isabela paused. "You think she can trust and speak her mind with just anybody?"

"No, I know she can't."

"Well, you don't act like it. Sure, she's friends with Aveline, Varric, myself, Kitten. But she can't talk to us the way she talks to you. The woman...I envy her, for many reasons."

"I get it, Isabela."

"No, you don't, Fenris. If you understood then you'd be up there now, watching over her!" she spat, it was silent for a moment.

"Do you know how it feels to have somebody ripped away from you?" he asked her. "Because that's how this is right now. She is injured, and there is nothing I can do, and I know it! That's what hurts the most!" he snapped. Isabela looked as if he had struck her across the face.

"I didn't mean it like that, I...I'm sorry. She just...her affection is clear."

"Just...leave."

"I will, now," she continued. "I have to visit Kitten."

"Good, go, leave me in peace." Fenris muttered as she walked away, silence engulfing the room once more.

-x-x-x-

Kathrine sat up, clutching her side as she groaned.

"You know you shouldn't move, Kat." a voice laughed. It was familiar, the deep and loving voice.

"Come, come. You know me, Fenris, I don't listen." she joked, swinging her feet over the side of the bed with a grimace. Fenris came and sat down next to her.

"I remember you yelling 'No, I won't allow it!' but, nothing else. What happened?" she asked.

"You were shot in the back with an arrow. Just missed your heart by an inch, for once, I have to thank Merrill, she used the last elf root potion and it saved you until we got you to the mage's clinic." he explained. "Everybody was worried, you've been out for three days."

"I see." she sighed. "Well, anything else I should know?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you when I help you change your dressing." he responded. Kathrine lowered her head and looked at the burning flames in the fireplace.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes welling with tears. "If we had never gone then nobody would have been worried, or if I had been more careful, I'm an idiot." there was a moment of silence and she felt him grab her shoulders and twist her to face him.

"Kathrine Hawke," he said, moving one hand to lift her face up. "Your being too hard on yourself, your fine."

"But it's true, I should have been more careful, I should have known!" she managed, pain gripping her body. The elf's grip didn't loosen.

"The archer was behind you, you could have seen him," Fenris argued. Another moment of silence.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "Your right, I just...I feel horrible." she added, collapsing against his chest.

"Come on, let's redress your wound," he sighed. Hawke sat up and nodded.

"Thank you," she said and he slowly untied the not in the cloth that was covered with the Champion's blood. She sighed.

"About what you were going to tell me..."

"You have to take it easy, Kat." he replied, reaching for a wet cloth to clean her wound. It touched her back and she winced.

"I'm fine, it'll be healed in no time, it's not that bad, either." she assured, grimacing.

"That's...not what I meant," he told her, setting the wet cloth down and taking a dry one. She arched a brow as he dried her back.

"Oh?" she questioned.

"The mage...he said...that you were carrying a child." Fenris finally told her. Kathrine nearly jumped.

"What? No, that can't be right...I was careful..." she trailed off. It was silent as he put the clean dressing on and Kathrine put a hand on her stomach after a moment. "I just...will I be a good mother?"

"Kat, you'll be a wonderful mother." he told her. The rogue's lips twisted into a smile.

"Yes. But, Fenris, will you stay? With me, I mean." she asked, moving to face him again.

"Why would ask such a question?" he responded, confused.

"I...I didn't know if you wanted children or not..." she managed, averting his eyes.

"Kathrine," he said. "I will stay by your side, through everything and anything. You have done that for me."

"Thank you, Fenris, that means a lot to me," she whispered. He put a hand under her chin so she looked at him.

"I love you, Katie, I could never leave." he said.

"I love you as well, Fenris." she murmured before they kissed.


End file.
